


Hogwarts was peaceful until its not

by kadenisanxious



Series: the birds of hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast), lup taako, taako - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenisanxious/pseuds/kadenisanxious
Summary: takes place in Harry's third year, but on top of all the prisoner stalking Harry, suddenly a new figure comes crashing through the hogwarts doors and they are not alone.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Series: the birds of hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Hogwarts was peaceful until its not

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first time I have written in 4 years, and on top of that the first time I wrote anything like this so. enjoy, and rost me endlessly.

The great hall was peaceful. or at least as peaceful as it could get these days. There were rumors going wild, and glances being thrown around, most looking towards harry himself. He was used to it at this point, obviously, but that didn't mean it didn't annoy him. But even with all of these it was a peaceful breakfast. They had a competent teacher for DADA, for once, and classes weren't about to start for at least another half hour so they could take their time eating. Everything was calm. Until it was not.

Elsewhere, things were chaotic. Five out of seven birds were taking flight once more, two already down and out for the next month until the cycle started once more. The starblaster was shining bright as it flew out of the current plane. A lovely place with a yellow sky, and trees that grew as deep as the ocean. There were many elfs on this plane, mostly elfs to be honest, thriving due to the large forests that made up 80% of this world. Large comlex treehouses the size of cities, going hundreds of feet up towards the top of the forests that blanketed the world. That made flying away more difficult, but the birds never worried. They had a competent captain, and almost 70 years of experience flying away from the storm that was engulfing this beautiful world. All they had to worry about was finding the next world, and getting the light. The others would be back soon, for now they just had to escape. 

Somewhere two worlds meet, and this time the inhabitants may prove to be more difficult to work with than the last. 

There were tears at the reunion. No matter how many times it happened, seeing the twins back together after a separation was heartwarming. “Don't you fucking dare try anything that stupid again!” lup let out a quiet laugh at her brothers warning, pushing his hands away from her face, as he put on a front of anger to hide his worry. “What the hell lup, i thought you said you could land that!” lup had died after a local elf called her a coward. The elf used the nearby vines to swing from bridge to bridge, even jumping down levels from balconies to move faster. Lup, not one to be shown up, accepted the challenge, and leapt for a vine as well, only for it to snap and send her plummeting. The last thing she saw was the elf reach for her, and she heard a scream from below her, followed by a loud crack, then silence. She had died within the first 6 months on that plain, and swore up and down that he had rigged it on purpose, guilt or not. “I thought I could! It didn't seem too high up, and how the hell was I supposed to know I would roll that low!” a clatter of dice sounded at the persuasion check, and takko sighed. “Still, next time you want to do a dumb ass dare, why don't you let me know so i can at least call you a dumbass before you die.” the two shared a laugh.

On the other end of the room, tears were shed for a different reason. “I’m alright you big baby!” merle groaned, shoving magnus away as best as he could.”you got all worked up for no reason, look i’m fine just like we always are!” magnus just held him closer apologising. Despite his protests, merel had a large smile on his face. He died on the way to the ship, jumping in front of a shadows attack for magnus, who carried davenport. Merle knew that because of the dense forest escape would be harder than usual, and davenport would need to be completely unharmed to get them out. So he shoved the two towards the door, took the hit, asked the trees to make way for the ship, said a quick prayer to pan before felt himself slip away. this would be one death he would never regret, or be ashamed up, unlike cycle 29 obviously. “You are not the only one allowed to take a hit for others. Come on, buck up champ. It was barely a month.” "I know, but don't do that again! you scared the crap out of me!" he mumbled, setting him down, and allowing davenport to come up and place a grateful hand on his arm. No words needed to be said between the two. And just like that, they are off, ready to find the light once more.

Peace at Hogwarts was rare, which is why it’s not too shocking for it to be broken. What is shocking is for the enchanted sky to show a large silver object fly over the school. The teachers rushed into action, grabbing their wands, ordering prefects to lead students back to their dorms while they go to identify what just passed them. Students panicked as they were herded through the halls, trying to catch a glimpse of the teachers as they rushed out the doors. Three teachers rushed out first, flitwick a dueling champion, lupin the newest defence against the dark arts teacher, and dumbledore the headmaster, and most powerful wizard in the school as far as anyone was concerned. They watched in fascination, and concern as a huge ship landed somewhere in the forbidden forest. “This is not good. Come, we don't have any time to waste.” the headmaster said, already striding towards the forest, the other two teachers practically on his heels. The forest was large, but luckily for the wizards, whoever it was who was on that ship was loud. “Taako i swear to pan, if you do not give me back my shirt i am going to kill you and you will miss this cycle.” “Shut up old man, I am not letting you go into another cycle looking like a hot mess, you’ll just make me look bad!” the three teachers turn to each other hearing the two male voices, eyebrows raised. “Will you two hurry the fuck up! I wanna go sightseeing before we start looking.” a female voice calls, much closer than the other two where. As they turn the corner they see the source of the noise. A group of two men, and a woman standing off to the side of a large silver ship, watching as a smaller man and tall young woman make their way out, and a lanky blond man runs away from a stout shirtless man with a flowlery beard. One of the three turns, showing stubble and glasses, sporting a pair of bluejeans under his crimson robe, and spot them just as the stout man grabs his shirt out of the others hands. “Uh, guys. We got company.” immediately, all eyes turn onto the three magic users, wands at the ready. For a second the only movement between the two groups is the bearded man buttoning up a flowery shirt quickly. “And just like that, merle is no longer the worst dressed person here.” says a blond woman, breaking the tense silence. “Hey!” the group goes back to arguing, seemingly forgetting the group, but dumbledore can easily see them glancing at them every few seconds, keeping a collective eye on them. “Maybe we should introduce ourselves.” a large man says lightheartedly, as he takes a step towards the wizards grinning, putting himself between the groups with his hand extended for a shake, he steps to to dumbledore. “Magnus. You are?” there's a sound of rolling dice, and in a split second of consideration, the headmaster puts away his wand and accepts the hand. “Professor dumbledore, headmaster of hogwarts.”


End file.
